


The Speech

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Barba helps you practice for an upcoming speech.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 11





	The Speech

“Cariño, I am home,” Rafael announced as he entered the apartment you both shared. He set his attaché down by the console adjacent to the door and dropped his keys in the turquoise punch bowl you had repurposed when you moved in. When he received no response, he called out your name once more.

The lights to the apartment were on, your purse was strewn haphazardly on the couch. The apartment smelled faintly of roasted chicken. Sure enough, there were a few pots in the sink that were soaking. On the kitchen counter was plastic Tupperware that was still warm to touch along with a note that simply read, ‘dinner.’

Rafael loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Dinner would have to wait. The door to the bedroom was opened a crack and the light was shining through. He could hear you muttering to yourself. When he opened the door fully, he found you pacing, reading outloud to yourself. Your hair was tied up in a messy bun and you wore a lace camisole and loose knit pajama bottoms which were rolled up by the waist. Your glasses were perched on your head.

“Y/N,” Rafael greeted you once more. “I’m home.” You looked up from the paper you were studying intently and gave him a weary smile.

“Rafi – I wasn’t expecting you home for another few hours. You’re early,” you greeted. You put your paper down on the bed and walked up to him, giving him a small kiss. “How was your day?”

“La misma mierda, como siempre,” Rafael replied. A single digit traced the spaghetti strap of your camisole. “And your day?”

You tensed. “I have to give a speech tomorrow; I am so nervous. You know how I feel about public speaking.”

“I know,” Rafael sympathized. “But you’ll do great. I know it.”

“Easy for you to say,” you replied, slightly annoyed. You rolled your eyes for emphasis. “You are mister prosecutor, it’s part of your day to day.”

“It took practice,” Rafael replied. “Even Carisi had to practice my summations in the mirror.”

You threw yourself dramatically on the bed. “I hate this.”

“Practice on me,” Rafael replied, removing his shirt and pants. He folded his clothes and placed them on the armchair in the corner along with the rest of the clothes that needed to be sent to the cleaners.

“I’d be too embarrassed,” you replied now sitting fully up.

“Nonsense,” Rafael replied matter-of-factly, slipping on a pair of his ratty but beloved Harvard sweatpants. “Come to the kitchen. I’m starving. You practice, I’ll eat and listen.”

Groaning, you nodded and followed Rafael in the kitchen. “I am going to need a drink,” you replied.

“Same.”

Rafael opened the Tupperware and inhaled the wafting smell. He plucked a diced carrot from the dinner you had prepared and threw the container into the microwave to reheat it. You walked over to the bar cart and removed two glasses. You poured an equal amount of scotch into each glass and then handed Rafael one.

Rafael cocked a brow at you and cocked his head slightly, waiting for you to begin. You nodded and swallowed your drink in one shot before beginning. Rafael wondered if he was going deaf in his older age – he could barely hear you.

“Louder,” he encouraged. “Can’t hear you.”

You gave him a pointed look. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help you if I cannot hear you.”

You continued, this time a bit louder, but still on the quiet end. “Is that better?” you asked.

Rafael crinkled his nose and shrugged. “Not really.”

You threw your hands up exasperatedly. “This is pointless.”

The microwave beeped loudly, signaling its completion. Rafael hopped off the barstool he was sitting on and turned off the microwave. He approached you. “You are so tense,” he noted.

“No me digas,” you replied sardonically.

“Relax,” Rafael replied, turning you around, so you were to his back. His rubbed your shoulders before running his hands down your arms. “You want to project yourself,” he continued. His hands moved from your arms to your belly. “I will help you. You can use breathing in order to speak with confidence and power – just like your favorite ADA.”

“You mean Carisi?” you teased.

“Y/N.” Rafael rumbled your name quietly, ignoring your comment. “Stand so your feet are shoulder width apart, shoulders back.” You adjusted your stance. Rafael raised your arms up and over your head. “Take a deep breath and exhale slowly, keeping your ribcage where it is.”

You did as he instructed. He slowly lowered your arms to your sides and placed one hand on your belly, the other on your chest. “Breathe in again and notice which hand moves. Keep your chest steady and think about breathing into your stomach as you take in a breath. Then exhale slowly, like letting air out of a balloon. Lets do this a few times,” Rafael instructed.

By the seventh or eighth time, you were acutely aware that Rafael’s hands were on your waist but slowly moving down to your hips. Rafael’s breath was warm on your ear. Whatever this exercise was, was turning you on. You felt almost lightheaded.

Rafael held your speech in front of you. “Now, speak on that breath,” he instructed.

You began once more. You were struck on how immediate your voice had changed. Your voice sounded richer, fuller. Automatically you began to speak even louder as your voice resonated with supported sound. “Muy bien,” Rafael murmured against your ear. His five o’clock shadow tickled your skin.

Finally, you finished your speech. Rafael rubbed concentric circles on your hip. The air in the room felt thick. Slowly you turned around to face Rafael and you met his eyes. “How was I… Professor Barba?” you teased.

Rafael swallowed hard. “Un estudiante perfecta.”

You wrapped a hand around the nape of Rafael’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Your lips mashed against his. His tongue slid into your mouth, licking and nibbling. His hands caressed your body, running up your sides to the swell of your breasts. His hands slipped under your camisole and cupped your breasts, tweaking your nipples. His intent was clear and you were more than in agreement. Your hand reached down to the front of his legs and cupped his hardened cock. You pulled away breathlessly and bit your lip.

You squealed as Rafael picked you up, so your legs were wrapped around his waist. He gripped your thighs tightly as he carried you back to the bedroom. What Rafael said next, sent shivers up your spine in excitement.

“Lets see how loud you can really get.”

FIN


End file.
